fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Serenity Allea
Warning ... Please...Read the "BIG Note" on this page noted in bold in the warning section first before coming to this page/blog with any questions about why she is this tier or "isn't consistent with the rules" or something along those lines. It talks about how the World's Beyond Cosmology, and all increases/decreases and or "ascensions" in the hierarchy via powerups or anything is merely an illusion created to fool those into believing this to be the case, when they are actually are all just the complete Depression Forcethe aspects of The Crying Child (True-Retcon). Even mere power-ups mentioned previously on other Minus' Verses on this page or transformations are also illusons to help believe it as fact rather than fiction ... It's just really good at faking it and The Depression Force release more of itself to make you believe that... So... ALL the increases in power aren't actually increases... They just look that way to fool you. Summary Serenity Allena is the Beyond Supreme Almighty Class Mutant hinted to by The Collectives to Adult Alternate Franklin when he stated that as a Supreme Almighty Class Mutant he was "The Strongest Mutant in Existence" . She was revealed to be a Mutant only dispatched by The Collective (A powerful organization that watches very powerful Mutants across the infinite Verses of Existence) if a significant threat to the organization is utilized. She first showed up when all the strongest Mutants were being used by The Maddened Manipulator against the The Collective. Curently is the girlfriend to Current MU:AU Teen Franklin Richards. Appearance She is described to be a beautiful slender caucasian teenage female. She is 5"6 in height, but unknown in weight. While she has raven black hair, it is implied there is a tint of blue within it due to it's unique coloration. Despite not flaunting it, she clearly has a natural beauty that simply cannot be ignored by most people. While the color of her skin is pale, it is more of the nicer complexion that implies that she is quite fair in terms of personality. Personality 'Regular Self' Her regular self is described as a pacifistic person. She despises violences and highly asks her other selves to only do so unless no diplomatic options are possible to be made without some manipulation of some kind. She is described a s the epitome of the example of Shrinking Violet, finding it rather awkward to talk to other people and. This is likely due to being held in quarantine by The Collective until she was needed by them. She was also described as having no backbone, obeying the Collective's every whim without hesitation due to being "scared" of them. However, she absolutely refuses to kill. Even at her most bloodthirsty, the most regular Serenity could do to anyone is 'smack them' and reprimand their actions in a motherly manner. She treats everyone with the great deal of kindness and respect she can offer, while leaving absolutely none for herself. This is because of several things supposedly, but all of them point to because of what she is and is very sensitive of the matter. She can be seen as a Mother Bear to those she loves and cares for, wiling to even confront The Collective itself just to protect a specific person. She deemed herself as a 'Monster' and completely denies any attempts at calling her otherwise when referring to her powers. "Other Selves" MASSIVE WIP "Original Eden" MASSIVE WIP Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Hypothetically 0''' '''Name: Serenity Allea Origin: The End of The World (The What-If "Final Verse") Gender:Female Age: 16 Classification: Beyond Supreme Almighty Class Mutant , The Legioness , The Collective's Ultimate Weapon , 'Monster' , Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping , Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Via Reality Warping) , way too many to count due to Split Personalities each having a ludicrous amount of powers. 'Attack Potency:Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level (While many people have consistently referred to her regular self as "Average Human at highest", Her Split Personalities were described as Completely Unbeatable by Max Potential Mutant Divinity Adult Franklin Richards. Every moment each of the Split Personalities (since their birth) transcend a hierarchy as big as World's Beyond and goes all the way from it to True Wonderlands to the end of Hierarchy of the Before She Awakens verse, where those who were the Ectoplasmic Scale it's equivalent of "World's Beyond" of One contained entities within one of their Sections of Transcendence who were described as WoG as having "Endless Infinite^'s of Entities who transcend Max Potential Mutant Divinity Franklin Richards" and the cosmology resets itself immeasurably endless infinite^'s of infinite^'s of hyper's Hyper-Cardinals of Unknowable Numbers of times . The Sections of Transcendence of Ectoplascmic Scale of One in the next reset the equivalent of World's Beyond in the next set contains within one of them the equivalent of Charlotte Wilson and it continues for so long that no conceptualization or idea of a number beyond the Unknowable Number as it transcends a number below concepts of time can even imply how long it goes on for. They transcend said hierarchy countless infinite^'s of Unknowable Numbers of times every every Infinitisecond of a second. ) Speed: Unknown l Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown l Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown l Unknown Durability: Unknown l Unknown Stamina: Unknown l Unknown Range: Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: (TOO 'Many to count) 'Intelligence : Unknown l Unknown Weaknesses: Her regular state is known as the most vulnerable (If one manages to get to it before she transforms into her "Other Selves". Notable Attacks and Techniques "Other Selves": These Dissociative Identities s are deep within her Psyche. Unless telepathically spoken to by them, she's unable to speak with them. Beside them she's supposedly a Normal Human in every other regard. Within her psyche exists as many Dormant Split Personalities as there are entities within World's Beyond to Before She Awakens combined. The Space they all exist within Serenity's psyche in is called "The Palace of Eden" . Each of these Split Personalities branch off into as many entities as there are within World's Beyond to Before She Awakens combined , and the branching continues endlessly every infinitisecond. Each are explicitly different in terms of nature and how they respond. Some even act either masculine , feminine, or cannot be defined by either depending on the persona materialized. They each have legitimately a infinite amount of potential abilities (all those located in the verses of World's Beyond + hhas their own hax scaling change as much as their AP), as their own powers/resistances continuously evolve as great as their AP does. Each has their own specific fighting style, and all of them are extremely quick to adapt to the style and power of their opponent. They are also known to react quickly, because when Alternate Franklin Richards wanted to blindsight her, a sadistic personality comes forth and blocks the attack at such speed and ease said Franklin considered it "impossible", and managed to get the jump on him before he registered what happened. Each of them have their own signature weapon as well....have as many within two Pocket Dimensions... Each having as many as there are entities in World's Beyond, and one Pocket Dimensions uses it like Emiya uses his Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble, and the other is used as a Gates of Babylon esque way Which is why I mentioned in the Standard Equipment that there are far too many to name. '''Original Eden: '''She is the original Split Personality, created to be the person Serenity desperately wants to be. Refers to herself as 'Inner Serenity'. Considered to be Princess/Monarch of the Palace of Eden, and the only notable difference is the fact her eyes become gold. She is essentially the essence of Unity amongst them, and when she is summoned all the split personalities are used simultaneously as there are created, creating a impossibly powerful enemy. Category:Blog posts